<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Start It Together, We End It Together by noiafonte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902791">We Start It Together, We End It Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiafonte/pseuds/noiafonte'>noiafonte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Ellie and Dina in love, F/F, I hope, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers, They get a happy ending, abby gets what she deserved, basically Santa Barbara didn’t happen, fuck abby, i have too many feelings, i wrote this at two in the morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiafonte/pseuds/noiafonte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seattle doesn’t end in failure, Abby doesn’t leave with Lev in tow. Somewhere, Jesse’s body remains unresponsive and Tommy immobile. Dina has one chance to help save her girlfriend and together, they finish it.</p><p>Or; the one where I’m salty about the ending of The Last of Us 2 and Ellie gets the revenge she deserves, and I’m happy about the end of their story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following has depictions of torture and violence, gore - I suppose. Spoilers for the whole Seattle Arc, but I wrote the ending I wanted and that’s all I care for. So enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Behind the curtains, in what’d once been a dressing room before the outbreak, Dina forces herself from the tight ball she’d found herself in. Afar, muffled by the distance but louder than any explosion, she can hear yelling, screams, punches being thrown and a gunshot. Once or twice, Dina can’t remember.</p><p>She unfurls all the same. Despite the exhaustion and nausea overwhelming her body, she gets up. It hurts, makes her feel light headed to the point where she nearly stumbles, but she moves. There’s a primal fear that settles in her body when she hears the gunshots ring out through the building. There’s something lodged in her throat, more sickening than the vomit she’d become accustomed to these past weeks.</p><p>She’s afraid, more than she’s been in a while.</p><p>
  <em>Ellie. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy. </em>
</p><p>Dina reaches for the blade she kept on the drawer in her room. <em>Their </em>room. Her hands shake with residual nerves but she’s determined. She prays to her god. Begs that Ellie remain okay, that the rest of them are still alive. That this is just a run in with a few infected that have managed a way in some how.</p><p>Deep down, Dina knows that is untrue.</p><p>Because she can hear Ellie’s voice clearer now once she steps out of the room. She can hear her grunts and the sound of heavy footsteps echo through the silence of the backstage. One, two, too efficient to be an infected. She hears someone yell, a woman, familiar despite it being a complete stranger.</p><p>Dina swallows hard and pushes herself against the wall, sliding closer, slowly, before finding her girlfriend head to head with a woman – blonde, muscular, tall. Dina’s breath halts in her chest when she hears Ellie curse at her, cry out in despair as she attempts to fight back.</p><p><em>Abby</em>.</p><p>There’s a crash, a bang, the sound of someone hitting a crate and another where something hits the floor. Dina can’t see, her sight is obstructed by the countless objects filling the room, but if she squints, just enough to see the lightest star, Dina notices another person. Not a teenager, but not quite a child either. Bald, short, bow and arrow aimed directly at the altercating figures. She doesn’t recognise him, doesn’t see the where he fits into all this. Ellie hadn’t mentioned a young boy amongst the group that tortured and killed Joel.</p><p>She suppose he’s with Abby. A companion for the otherwise heartless woman.</p><p>There might’ve been a time where Dina would have left the boy unharmed, but he has an arrow constantly trained on wherever Ellie goes.</p><p><em>How </em>dare <em>they</em>?!</p><p>She clutches the knife closer to her chest and takes a deep breath in. She ignores the weakness in her body, ignores the urge to vomit and continues forward – dark eyes focused directly on the boy for the time being. Dina doesn’t like it, but Abby is preoccupied with Ellie and so far, it’s two against one.</p><p>Like hell was she going to leave her girlfriend without backup like this.</p><p>She doesn’t have time to think about Jesse or Tommy or why they’re not here with Ellie. She decides it’s something to worry about in the future, once this shift show is over and done with. They’ll figure it out, together.</p><p>Dina creeps closer, slowly but surely. Around the back of them, staying away from every light to avoid being spotted. She couldn’t fuck this up, not when their lives were on the line.</p><p>Not when her life was on the line.</p><p>Abby risked happiness, a future with Ellie – Dina would kill everyone before risking that. She wanted a farm, a family, love – a sense of normalcy in this fucked up world. Abby was a risk, and Dina was going to help eliminate it.</p><p>Those thoughts, hopes and dreams, of a farm in the middle of nowhere, of sheep and a barn – it’s what pushes her forward. That and the fear of losing Ellie like this, that’s what urges her to continue. To creep up behind the boy undetected and pull him behind the crate. It’s what allows her to latch her arm around his neck without hesitance and choke him into unconsciousness, maybe even kill him – Dina doesn’t care. She doesn’t care when he attempts to hit her with his bow. Or when he claws at her arm with blunt nails.</p><p>She doesn’t care his body finally goes limp in her hold.</p><p>There’s a brief moment of relief when she pushes him away, but the fear returns tenfold when she hears Ellie’s pained groan and the sound of an body hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes. It’s heavy, but the implications of it leave Dina reeling.</p><p>She moves quickly. Novice hands clutching the bow as she hastily pulls a free arrow into place. There’s the sound a fist hitting upon flesh, a crack, a bloodcurdling cough and Dina moves without hesitation. She steps out and barely bats an eye when she aims the arrow at the woman.</p><p>Dina doesn’t register the fact that she’d taken the shot until she hears Abby scream out in pain, body tumbling as the arrow lodges itself into into her side. Dina hadn’t been aiming at her ribs, the killing shot intended for her neck, but Dina had little experience with a bow and quickly decided that it was as good as she was going to get.</p><p>Ellie takes in a gasping breath and rolls away from Abby, bleeding body leaving a crimson trail as she does so. “Dina,” The girl croaks weakly, green eyes finding purchase on her breathless girlfriend. There’s immediately relief in her voice, gratitude that she wasn’t harmed, even more so when she realises just where she’d gotten the bow from.</p><p>The brunette hurries to Ellie and quickly examines her, tears pricking her eyes when she notices just how much damage had been done to her already wounded body. She could move somewhat, however, and that more than Dina could ever hope for.</p><p>“You’re okay, it’s okay,” She whispers, free hand reaching out to help Ellie up.</p><p>“Lev?!” Abby calls out from her place on the ground, “What’d you do with Lev you fucking— ARGH!”</p><p>Dina looks up and finds the woman clutching her side, blood seeping out as the arrow remains lodged in her ribs. It hadn’t gone far, perhaps and inch or two, but it was enough to immobilise her. Keep her from killing Ellie. Dina felt a surge of satisfaction at the sight but it was quickly squashed when she notices just how much blood she was losing.</p><p>Knowing Ellie, knowing just how much her girlfriend wanted her revenge – hell, even <em>Dina </em>felt it, the urge to make her <em>hurt</em>. Dina had seen the state Joel was in, seen how they tortured him before letting him die.</p><p>God. If Dina felt this much anger then Ellie’s was insurmountable. Overflowing at the seams. She can see it, how the realisation dawns on her slowly, the fact that Abby would die of blood loss if they didn’t hurry.</p><p>Ellie struggles to stand up, “You’re not dying yet you piece of shit.”</p><p>The young woman limps over to Abby and scowls when she attempts to scramble away, hand grasping for anything in the vicinity to hurt Ellie – to protect herself.</p><p>Then, with the last of her energy, Ellie slams her foot into the side of Abby’s head. Just hard enough to knock her unconscious.</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>Tommy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joel. </em>
</p><p>Ellie ignores the blinding pain reverberating through her entire body and ties the woman up to a wooden pillar. Dina stopped the bleeding in record time, quickly understanding that this is the end. The vengeance Ellie has been seeking.</p><p>She’s so <em>angry</em>. Her body shakes with unkempt nerves as she waits for the woman to wake up, but Dina takes to bandaging her wounds and setting her broken arm in the meantime. They sit in tense silence, both waiting for the moment Abby wakes up.</p><p>Dina doesn’t move from her place beside Ellie. She’s thankful for her girlfriend, loves her more now than she had before maybe, but the atmosphere is laced with fear. Fear for Jesse, for what Dina will bear witness to in a few moments.</p><p>Perhaps that’s what makes her angrier.</p><p>
  <em>Jesse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jesse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joel. </em>
</p><p>Ellie clenches a fist around her switchblade and takes a deep breath in. She’s aware of Dina, aware of her gentle touch, but her attention is focused solely on Abby. There’s anger. So much anger. Fury Ellie had never felt before.</p><p>“Where’s the boy she was with?” She asks, her voice but a deadly whisper. There’s something calculating in her words, as if she’s looking for a way to make Abby hurt more than she already planned to.</p><p>“Dead,” Dina answers quietly, as if afraid of what she’d done. Killed a boy, younger than any human she’d ever killed. Perhaps it was murder, Dina doesn’t get a chance to overthink it when Ellie’s hand finds hers.</p><p>Their fingers interlock. A gentle squeeze, something reassuring about the action—</p><p>“You don’t have to be here for this,” Ellie says without pulling her gaze away from Abby, “Tommy and—“</p><p>Dina shakes her head despite the other girl not seeing. She tightens her hold on Ellie’s hand and leans closer. A comfort for the brunette more than Ellie, “No.”</p><p>“No?” Green eyes finally turn to the brunette. Within them is vengeful excitement but there’s a sliver of affection – of loving concern.</p><p>“We started this together,” Dina nods to Abby and Ellie sees anger in her eyes, “We’re going to end it together.”</p><p>Ellie knows that Dina can only understand a fraction of what she’s going through. There’s no doubt in her mind that she’d go through all of this to bring justice to the people who killed her sister, and maybe that’s why Ellie smiles at her. Or maybe it’s because Dina is still here, despite everything.</p><p>Their bubble of brief comfort pops when Abby groans from her place against the pillar. The girls can hear her moved against her binds and they watch as the woman slowly comes to, eyes wide when she takes in her surroundings.</p><p>Ellie notes the fear and grins.</p><p>
  <em>Show time. </em>
</p><p>———</p><p>Dina has never seen someone be tortured before.</p><p>Killed, yes.</p><p>Beaten, definitely.</p><p>But hurt for the sake of hurting, no.</p><p>At least, not until now.</p><p>Ellie eyes are furious, blinding with so much anger and hatred that Dina has to remember why they’re doing this.</p><p>Joel, he was a kind man, loved Ellie so much. Even Dina could see that. He was like a father the girl never had, even if Ellie never quite acknowledged it.</p><p>And he was taken from her, killed right in front of her by the woman tied to the pillar.</p><p>Dina remembers that when Ellie drags her blade across Abby’s skin, slowly, too slowly. So slow that Dina swears she can see the way the skin splits to reveal muscle underneath. She equated it to skinning a carcass, shockingly similar to it in fact.</p><p>Abby does away with her pride two minutes in, screaming in pain when Ellie pulls a metal bar away from the wall and smashes it against her shoulder. They permeate the air and Dina watches as Ellie revels in the sound of Abby’s bones breaking.</p><p>Ellie breaks her knees caps, jumping down on them repeatedly until they look separate parts of her body, mangled and bleeding out. She kicks the woman’s sides, harder and harder until Abby’s barely able to breath. There’s blood coating her body. It pours out of her mouth and runs down her nose. If Dina squints then she’s able to note the woman <em>isn’t </em>crying blood, it’s just traveling down from her cranium and running down her cheeks like tears.</p><p>Her eyes are closed. Her jaw is dislocated and a few of her teeth have caught in her shirt.</p><p>Abby cries. She weeps. Begs for Ellie to kill her already. Ellie doesn’t give her the reprieve, not until she’s barely conscious and hardly breathing.</p><p>Dina watches. It’s more out of obligation now than anything.</p><p>She does it for Ellie.</p><p>For Joel.</p><p>For Jesse.</p><p>For herself.</p><p>———</p><p>Ellie takes a shuddering breath in and leans close. She knows that soon Abby will die of blood loss, but for the moment she’s still conscious and barely hanging on.</p><p>It’s now or never.</p><p>She’s made Abby feel pain. Reduced her to tears and begging. The woman can hardly speak now, for all that comes out of her mangled mouth are jumbled groans and croaking admissions. Perhaps she’s praying to a god, or maybe she’s still begging.</p><p>Ellie doesn’t care.</p><p>She thinks of Joel.</p><p>Of his smile, of his promises. Guitars and museums. Of spaceships and swimming lessons.</p><p>Kindness Ellie never quite deserved.</p><p>Unwavering patience and coffee.</p><p><em>“I don’t think I can ever forgive you for that,”</em> A pause, a breath, one she remembers like yesterday, <em>“But I would like to </em>try<em>.” </em></p><p>A moment, she can feel him look at her, emotion far too palpable in his expression so she looks down.</p><p>She can hear the relief, the gratitude – the <em>love </em>he had for her, <em>“I’d like that.”</em> It was a breathless whisper, cracking ever so slightly at the unspoken ‘<em>one day</em>’.</p><p>One day she would forgive him. Tell him that she forgave him. She’d see the disbelieving smile and his pitiful attempt at hiding it.</p><p>Ellie allows her tears to fall silently as she shoves her set arm against Abby’s head. The action throws her head upward and against the pillar, her bloodied neck exposed for the younger girl.</p><p>Green eyes stare into blue, hard and unforgiving. There’s anger and hate, but there are tears that betray her sadness, for the man who’d been her father figure, who saved her from death despite it being at the cost of millions. She’d given him reason to live, and Abby had taken that life away without mercy.</p><p>Ellie maintains eye contact, and with a slow hand, she moves the blade against her neck. Watching, Waiting. Staring as Abby’s eyes widen at the feeling of her neck slicing open.</p><p>Blood gushes out and Ellie lets the warmth run over her hand. It coats her arm, leaves her blade stained, but she doesn’t move away. She lets Abby see the abhorrent hate as the life fades from her body.</p><p>It’s slow, and Ellie doesn’t realise she’s dead until Dina whispers her name.</p><p>“Ellie…” Gentle and soft, everything Seattle hadn’t been. It’s a call Ellie had been waiting for, a reminder that this was the end.</p><p>Ellie pulls herself away from Abby’s dead body and watches with some sick satisfaction as her head hangs forward, limp like the very tendons in her neck had been cut. There’s a brief moment where she wants to laugh. Relief settles in her chest, but she crumbles nonetheless, turning to face Dina only to fall to her knees – wracked with sobs.</p><p>The brunette moves like it’s second nature. She darts forward and pulls Ellie into her arms, hand rubbing her back like it’d been practiced motions. Like she’s done it thousand times before.</p><p>“Hush now, it’s over, shh,” Dina lets Ellie fall into her. She doesn’t care for the sticky warmth tainting her shirt, nor for the way Ellie clutches to her sides like a lifeline. Dina soothes her girlfriend and kisses her temple, “It’s done.”</p><p>Ellie doesn’t respond. Instead, she buries herself deeper into Dina and lets out a pained cry. Her body shakes and her tears soak through Dina’s collar.</p><p>
  <em>It’s over.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Ending to Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are repercussions to what they endured together, things that will never be the same, but they face every day head on.  That’s okay, because they ground each other, and Ellie lets herself move forward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in Jackson there’s a grave named after Joel Miller. Grass grows on what’d once been fresh soil, more than a month has passed since his death. Beside that tombstone is another, a grave that held no body.</p><p>
  <em>Jesse. </em>
</p><p>It’d been illogical to bring his body with them, there sat weeks between Seattle and Jackson. Without the horses, even more so.</p><p>They still buried him nonetheless, gave their friend a proper place to rest. It wasn’t much but it was better than staying to rot in a run down cinema. No, they left that to Abby’s mangled body, arms still tied around the pillar and her companion left to vacant a few feet away. </p><p>It’s where Ellie sits now. Not at the cinema but between the graves of her two closest comrades. A father she never had and one of her best friends. Someone who’d followed her to Seattle, hadn’t left her behind. Ellie was done with crying, but her sadness remains. She brushes a hand over the two graves before focusing on Joel.</p><p>She knelt at his side and stared at the engraving on the tombstone.</p><p>“Hey Joel,” She whispers, hands clutching at the blades of grass before her, “I must be crazy talking to you like this, huh? I— yeah… well you see, I won’t— Dina and I will—“</p><p>Ellie’s fingers tremble slightly, “You said Dina would be lucky to have me but… but I think it’s the other way around. She’s… <em>perfect</em>, Joel, I’m… I’m sorry you’re not here to see that. We— We found this farm in passin’ on one of our patrols, actually. You shoulda seen her face, it was like she just brightened all of a sudden. I want to move there with her, help her raise this baby because— well, I love her honestly. After everything she’s been through with me. Joel, I… I wish you could see just how much she grounds me. I don’t— sometimes all I can see is <em>you </em>and… God Joel, closing my eyes is so terrible sometimes. The things I did, I don’t regret them, but seeing you— I can’t…”</p><p>She takes a shaky breath in and tries to calm her heart, “Dina, she helps a lot. More than I could’ve ever imagined, but sometimes it’s not enough and-and that’s okay. I realise that now. Maria told me it’s PTSD so I’m learning more about myself, ha…”</p><p>“Well… What else can I tell you?” She pauses for a moment, “Tommy isn’t okay, I don’t think. I’ve been seeing him at the pub a lot, I don’t think Maria is happy about that. He’s not copin’ well, I suppose. Maria tries to help him I think, but I reckon Tommy refuses it. Thinks he can handle it on his own… I don’t know, Joel…”</p><p>Ellie bows her head and sighs, “Do you remember what I said that night? About me forgivin’ you?”</p><p><em>‘I’d like to </em>try<em>.’</em></p><p>“I think…” She straightens and stares right at the mound of Joel’s grave as if speaking directly at him, “I forgive you. I never-I never even got a chance to try, but I do. I-I forgive you, Joel. Because I do understand why you did what you did… It’s what you do for someone you love and-and you fucking idiot, I love you too.”</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>4 years later</em>
</p><p>In a farm house laden with peeling paint and creaking floorboards, a family sit in a living room. Two mothers and a small boy the tender age of three. The brunette sat cradling her son to her chest, humming slightly to the tune the other woman strummed. Nightfall creeps upon them, but there’s a gentle fire simmering in the fireplace and lights that warm the house. Not too far away they can hear the sheep in the barn talking amongst each other and the young boy babbles alongside them, cheeks stretched into a wide grin as he watches his adoptive mother strum against her guitar.</p><p>Dina smiles despite her eyes being closed, knowing of her son’s enamour with the aged instrument. Often times she caught him sneaking away to pluck the strings, singing off-key in an attempt to mimic Ellie’s songs.</p><p>“What’re you smiling about?” Ellie asks with a playful smile, winking cheekily at the young boy when he grins at her.</p><p>“Oh nothing, just how perfect this all feels,” Dina answers as she pulls her boy tighter to her chest, “JJ and me just sitting here, letting you serenade us.”</p><p>“Why don’t we swap then? Go ahead and try be the musician for once.”</p><p>“Oh no, I don’t have a musical bone in my body.”</p><p>“You can carry a mighty beat though.”</p><p>Dina chuckles lightly as she remembers entering the music store, “I can’t believe you remember that.”</p><p>Ellie watches her girlfriend sway slightly to the tune, “I remember every single moment with you.”</p><p>Dark eyes open and find Ellie amidst the warmth of the room. She sits staring at her with a love struck smile, beautiful and kind and —</p><p>“God, you’re so cheesy sometimes.”</p><p>Ellie laughs and it’s hearty and full of love. She stops playing the song and is immediately chastised by JJ who shouts his disagreement, “Alright Potato, calm down, I’ll keep playing.”</p><p>“Why don’t you go ahead and sing as well?”</p><p>“Only if you join.”</p><p>Dina rolls her eyes, “Always gotta have a hidden agenda, don’t you?”</p><p>“Your voice soothes my soul, what can I say?”</p><p>“You’re so infuriating sometimes, you know that?”</p><p>Ellie grins and glances down to her guitar as she fits her fingers to the appropriate chords before strumming, “Sing with me, Di. JJ loves your voice as well.”</p><p>As if proving her point, the boy giggles and slaps the arms around his middle, “Sing mama!”</p><p>The woman laughs and straightens slightly, “Two against one, how can I beat such odds?”</p><p>A guitar fills the room, music echoes through the entire house and love permeates the atmosphere. There are countless moments like these for their family. Times where everything feels perfect, kept immortal in their memories.</p><p>Though Ellie has flashbacks, though she loses herself when darkness encases her immediately, though she flinches when there’s a loud bang or a scream – she continues forward. Sometimes she needs time alone, and sometimes when Tommy comes to visit it’s a reminder of what she doesn’t have any more.</p><p>In the end, she returns. Comes back home to the present with JJ and Dina.</p><p>She heals, slowly but surely. Learns how to cope with the PTSD and how to communicate effectively with her girlfriend. She promises JJ that she’ll protect him and quickly comes to realise just how it desperate she is in keeping him safe. Sometimes she wonders if Joel felt that way, if this is what it felt like to love her.</p><p>Together, as a family, they heal. And as one, they continue on. With pictures in their house and scheduled visits to Jackson. Simplicity becomes a beloved thing.</p><p>With just a farmhouse and their family, they live.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not sure if Ellie would actually forgive Joel so quickly like that, after all, it’s only been a few months since his death. It might be inaccurate but then again, I wrote this early hours into the morning so I don’t think I really cared about accuracy, not when I wanted a happy ending for Ellie and Dina. </p><p>Anyways, thank you for reading, have a blessed day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I haven’t written a fanfic before - at least, not on this site. I finished the game in like 14 hours and half of it was spent playing from Abby’s point of view. Lo and behold, I was greeted with that shit show of an ending and I’m not all that happy about it. The game was beautiful, I loved the scenery but the storyline? Nah fam, that ain’t it. So I wrote this in like two hours before I fell asleep. It’s probably not that great so sorry about that, I just needed the ending I wanted so I made it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>